Dinosaur
by Lorelei Candice Black
Summary: In Season 3. Caroline sings a song for Klaus. Does she want him or not? Slight Elena/Damon/Elijah, Stefan/Rebecca... Thanks to T1gerCat for her answers to my questions! You're the best!
1. Chapter 1

**Dinosaur**

_Set in season 3 after Klaus took interest in Caroline and before the end of the season. _

_Finn is alive, Elena is over Stefan. _

_Rebecca and Damon didn't have sex._

_Jeremy is in Mystic Falls._

**_Thanks to T1gerCat for her help. Sometimes, answerign a questions helps finishing a story... Thank you!_**

* * *

Caroline was tired of Klaus flirting with her all the time. She needed to make him understand she just wasn't that into him…Well… She could be if she forgot that he killed Jenna… He wasn't that bad looking and he showed her that he could be nice when he wanted to be. Okay, so she was so tired of his flirting because she really was tired to fight him…She was tired of fighting how much she wanted him.

However, she couldn't get out of her mind that he was over a thousand years old and that she was barely 18… It didn't matter how sexy he was… He was just too old… Would she be able to handle it...being with someone so old...so experienced in everything...?

She knew he was coming to the Grill with his 3 brothers and his sister and she had it all planed out with the band that was playing at the Grill that night. She had a message to get across but first she wanted to have some fun and see how he would react to this.

When Klaus came in, he smiled at Caroline as they all settled around a table in front of the stage. She smiled back and texted him.

**"Are you capable of taking some news with humour?"** She sent him.

**"If it comes from you I can!"** He replied.

**"Good, this is for you."** She sent him as she walked to the stage and motioned for the band to start playing what they agreed with.

She had asked some cheerleader friends of hers to dance behind and around her and she smiled mischievously at Klaus when he raised an eyebrow, obviously wondering what she had planed. When the music started, Caroline quickly put the small mike on her ear so she could dance while she sang.

_D-I-N-O-S-A-U-R  
_Klaus had shown the text message to his siblings and they all sat up when the song started. _  
A dinosaur  
_So far the dancing looked hot and Klaus didn't know the song and he didn't see where Caroline was going with this._  
D-I-N-O-S-A-U-R  
_"I've heard that song before… I can't wait!" Rebecca laughed as she lay back in her seat._  
A dinosaur  
_Klaus looked over at her with worry while his brothers shrugged their shoulders, telling him they didn't know what she was speaking about._  
O-L-D M-A-N  
_Klaus opened his eyes really big._  
Your just an old man  
_He growled softly and was wondering if he should attack the girl he really liked or just leave._  
Hitting on me what?  
_Now his siblings were mocking him and chuckling._  
You need a cat scan  
_"Just keep in mind that she asked if you had humour, Brother. It has to mean something!" Elijah said, trying to calm his bad tempered brother while the other chuckled._  
Old man  
_"Man she looks hot when she's turning you down." Kol said._  
Why are you starrin' at me  
_"She's off limits Kol!" Klaus growled softly as Caroline raised an eyebrow in his direction from her place on the stage._  
Mack on me and my friends it's kinda a creepy  
_"When you think of it… You ARE over a thousand…" Rebecca whispered._  
You should be prowling around the Old folks home  
_"Becca, whose side are you on?" Klaus replied, slightly annoyed._  
Come on dude!  
_Now Damon, Elena, Jeremy, Bonnie and Stefan were walking in the Grill._  
Leave us alone.  
_From what the originals could hear, Elena and Bonnie knew what Caroline had planned and were there to support her. The boys had no idea what was going on._  
At first we thought that it was kind of ew when  
_Klaus didn't know what to think but he did his best to look at things with humour, like she asked him to._  
We saw that you were like a billion  
_"I'm not THAT old!" Klaus muttered as he rolled his eyes._  
And still out tryin' to make a killin'  
_"She got that right!" Kol mocked his brother. He was having a great night._  
Get back to the museum  
_Finn laughed. He really liked this song and the girl singing it._  
D-I-N-O-S-A-U-R  
_"Well, I'm liking the choreography!" Klaus told his siblings._  
A dinosaur  
D-I-N-O-S-A-U-R  
A dinosaur  
_"I knew I should have joined her… Stefan would be looking at me right now!" Rebecca said._  
O-L-D M-A-N  
_"Get over it Becca, he doesn't deserve you!" Elijah said, making sure the younger Salvatore could hear him._  
Your just an old man  
Hitting on me what?  
_"I can't believe you're okay with what Caroline is doing right now!" Damon said, glaring at Elena and Bonnie._  
You need a cat scan  
_"It's her choice Damon, she's free to do it…Maybe she will change him…" Elena answered him as Bonnie nodded._  
That's what you are HA!  
_"Well, Tyler is missing a show that's for sure… the way she's dancing… Do you see her breasts jumping?" Jeremy whispered to Damon who smirked as Klaus glared at the younger Gilbert._  
Hey dinosaur  
_Caroline was still singing and dancing, never letting go of her smile and the spark she had in her eyes made Klaus smile. She was so full of life it was a real turn on for him._  
Baby, you're prehistoric  
_"Jeremy, I wouldn't say anymore about how hot Caroline look if I were you… Klaus didn't seem to like your comment!" Stefan said with a smile._  
Hey dinosaur  
_"Well, aren't you a big Klaus fan all of the sudden. Thinking of trying of warming up the old flame you had with Rebecca in the 20's?" Damon asked his brother who was smiling politely at Klaus._  
That's what you are HA!  
_"What? Why are you saying that?" Stefan asked his brother with surprise and slight shock._  
Hey carnivore  
_"That I am! A real carnivore!" Klaus said as he still listened to the discussion the Salvatore were having._  
you want my meat, I know it  
_"Oh yeah!" Klaus said, his eyes locked on Caroline's._  
Hey dinosaur  
_"What I mean Stefan is that you've been defending Klaus a lot lately, trying to give him more chances… Maybe you want something else from it…" Damon whispered, making Elena frown._  
That's what you are HA!  
_"Damon, I'm just trying to make the most of our situation… We can't kill him so I'm trying to restore the friendship I lost with him when he left Chicago!" Stefan answered._  
You're pretty old hahaha  
_"And Rebecca has nothing to do with this?" Damon asked, wanting to protect Elena from heartache._  
Not long til' your a senior citizen  
_"Drop it Damon. I don't care if he goes for Rebecca. We are friends. Point." Elena told Damon with a soft smile before going back to look at the stage._  
And you can strut around with that sexy tank of oxygen  
_Klaus and his sister exchanged a look together before they looked at Stefan and exchanged a smile. Then Klaus turned back to Caroline while his sister was trying to flirt with Stefan from a distance._  
Honey your toupee is fallin' to your left side  
_Caroline was happy to see keeping his temper. It was what she really wanted to see. If he didn't have true feelings for her he would have gotten mad or left the room but if he took it well like he did now, it meant he really care for her and had true feelings for her. She liked it._  
Get up and go bro!  
_"So, I'm guessing you'll try to have her join our family right?" Finn asked his brother._  
Oh wait your fossilized HA!  
_"I'll work with everything that I am to make her see that she belongs with me and our family! I'll give her the world!" Klaus answered his brother._  
You sat down bought me a martini  
_Damon was glancing at Elena. So now he knew she was over Stefan…Why wasn't she with him? Didn't she admit to loving him too? Maybe she had yet another person for him to compete with… But who?_  
Won't go away my hips are in sinking  
_Right then Damon caught a look being exchanged between Elijah and Elena. Oh no… She couldn't be into be into everyone's favourite original could she?_  
Then you say, "Wanna come with me?"  
_"Hey Elena, so… Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?" Damon asked the girl he loved._  
I'm about to barf, seriously  
_"Sure Damon, I have no other plans just yet…" She told him with a soft smile._  
D-I-N-O-S-A  
_"I meant as a date…" Damon whispered back to her, trying not to be heard by everyone._  
You are a dinosaur  
_"Yeah, I got it Damon. I'll be happy to go with you!" Elena said with a smile before she looked back at her childhood friend on stage._  
D-I-N-O-S-A  
_"Hey Elena, what do you think of Elijah?" Damon asked Elena. Elijah turned toward him and raised an eyebrow before turning back to the show._  
You are a dinosaur  
_"What? Why are you asking me that? I like him… He's nice… Probably the best of them all…" Elena answered._  
O-L-D M-A-N  
_"Elena, I think Damon meant to ask you if you like Elijah as much as Caroline likes Klaus!" Bonnie said without looking away from Caroline, making Elena blush._  
You're just an old man  
_"I…I mean of course he is good looking…But… he's a bit old isn't he?" Elena answered, still blushing._  
Hitting on me what?  
_"Yeah, a real Dinosaur!" Jeremy laughed, making Stefan and Bonnie laugh too as Damon smirked._  
You need a cat scan  
_"Well, as long as we're all alone tonight… I'm glad I finally get my chance!" Damon whispered in Elena's hear so low that nobody could hear him but her. She turned to face him and smiled, nodding her head before looking back to Caroline._  
Hey dinosaur  
_Stefan had been looking at Rebecca for a while now and even if no words were exchanged, they were turning each other on and the young man just knew that they would be having sex tonight before they talked about anything._  
Baby, you're prehistoric  
_"Calm down Rebecca or you're going to put the table on fire with those heated glare of yours!" Kol joked when he noticed his sister was watching the younger Salvatore boy._  
Hey dinosaur  
_"Oh, shut up and find yourself a love interest!" Rebecca snapped back at him. _  
That's what you are HA!  
_"Well, you can't deny that your girl know how to put on a show!" Elijah told Klaus._  
Hey carnivore  
_"I can't wait until she meets Sage!" Finn said with a smirk._  
You want my meat, I know it  
_"Who knows what those two will do together…" Kol replied._  
Hey dinosaur  
_"I can't wait to find out!" Klaus said with a dreamy eye. Caroline hadn't stopped looking at him the whole time and he loved it. He really hoped it meant she was going to give him a chance because even the coldest of showers wouldn't be able to calm him down completely._  
That's what you are HA!  
_Caroline was really getting turned on too with his looks on her. She was supposed to turn him on and have him at her feet… Now she was pretty sure she would beg him for some action before he got to do it._  
Hey dinosaur baby,  
_Elena was confused. She knew she was over Stefan because they had a talk together and were both fine with being friends. She even told him she wished him good luck with Rebecca. She was happy when Damon asked her out because she really loved him… But she couldn't deny that she felt some attraction for Elijah. She tried to keep it in and prevent it from turning into something more because she didn't think he would give her a chance after what Tatia and Katherine had done to him… Did she love Damon more than Elijah? Would she be happier with Elijah or with Damon? She was really confused._  
You're prehistoric  
_Elijah was thinking about Damon's question to Elena. Did he like her? Yes, he did. Was he in love with her? He didn't know. He wasn't sure if the attraction he felt for her was for who she was or because she looked like Tatia and Katherine. He had grown very fond of her and he couldn't imagine letting her get hurt… He also couldn't deny he was feeling a little jealousy when he heard Elena agreeing to going out with Damon… He needed to make a decision about this pretty soon or he would loose her for good._  
Hey dinosaur  
_Kol was choosing which cheerleader he was going to take home with him._  
That's what you are HA!  
_Finn was thinking about Sage. Elijah told him she had been called and was on her way, rushing as fast as she could._  
Hey carnivore  
you want my meat, I know it  
_Caroline winked at Klaus who did something very out of character and blew her a kiss. _  
Hey dinosaur  
That's what you are HA!  
_Bonnie was wondering if she should give Jeremy another chance or go for someone else. _  
D-I-N-O-S-A  
You are a dinosaur  
_Caroline was super excited. The song was almost over and she was wondering what would happen with Klaus. It wasn't really the most romantic of songs… Actually, it was the opposite… She was pretty much telling him he was too old for her…_  
D-I-N-O-S-A  
That's what you are HA!  
_Kol knew which girl he was going to go for. If she wasn't responsive, he had three back ups sorted out already._  
D-I-N-O-S-A  
You are a dinosaur  
D-I-N-O-S-A  
That's what you are HA!_

The whole Grill broke in applause. Caroline bowed before she quickly walked to Klaus who was standing and walking to her too.

"So, I'm not sure I can tell… Is that you giving me a chance with humour or you telling me to leave you alone with humour?" He asked her with the soft smile he always used with her.

"What do you think?" She asked him.

"I think that you're a really interesting girl that I'm growing fonder of with every passing minute." He answered.

"What do you want it to mean then?" She asked him with a flirtatious smile.

"I want it to mean that you are ready to give me a chance!" he answered.

"You got it!" She replied with a smile as she got closer to him. He put his hands on her hips and brought her closer to him.

"You don't think I'm too old then?" He asked her with a smirk.

"I think I can deal with it!" She replied as he leant closer to her and softly kissed her lips.

Elena was happy for her friend and as Stefan walked to take a seat next to Rebecca, Damon led her outside to a restaurant he knew not too far away. She saw Elijah looking at them and when he didn't say anything or moved to interrupt them, she decided he didn't deserve her love and attention after all. She would finally be with Damon. It was his turn after all.

Later that night, Damon confessed to Elena about the two times he had compelled her. She took off her vervain bracelet and he compelled her to remember. She forgave him and they both decided to make an effort to make things work between them.

Caroline was lying down, naked, in Klaus' bed while he was holding her close to him.

"I'm glad you decided to give me a chance." He told her.

"So am I… I'm sorry I made you wait so long!" she told him as she kissed him softly.

"Don't worry about it… We have forever to make up for it!" He told her.

"The future never looked so bright!" She said with a smile.

"I promise you… I'll make sure you're happy… You won't regret your choice one minute!" he said in an intense tone with a look that almost brought tears of happiness in her eyes.

"What about Elena?" She asked in a small shy voice.

"I have my family and you… I don't need hybrids anymore…" he said.

"I'm glad!" Caroline said before she snuggled up to him and closed her eyes.

"Good night my sweet Caroline…We'll have time to talk tomorrow." He said as he softly kissed her forehead.

"Good night Klaus…" She replied with a smile on her lips.

Klaus closed his eyes also and hugged Caroline closer to him. She would be the sun his life was missing.

* * *

_Okay so this was an idea I got a while back and I just now finally got to write down._

_I hope you like it._

**_Please Review!_**

_If you liked it you might like my other songfiction... Please check them out!_

_Tell me what you think of this story! I need to know if you liked it or not!_

_Keep reading me!_

_Lorelei Candice Black_


	2. AN - please read

**_Hello dear readers and followers,_**

**_Please check out my new story "_****_Candy's twilight_****_". _**

**_It's a Candy Candy story where Carlisle is Candy's biological father. He finds out about it after changing Edward and soon finds her. _**

**_NOT a Edward/Candy pairing. Bella will definitely be there later. _**

**_Please give it a chance and review the story to tell me what you think._**

**_Lorelei Candice Black_**


End file.
